


Heart Keep Beating

by tigragrece



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cheering Up, Crush, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kiss for Luck, M/M, New riuals, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergei is sad because of the bad beginning of the season of the team, and Nick try to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Keep Beating

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea when i was reading some stuff.  
> Title inspired by a Russian Song and inspired by the tweet where Sergei have say that he had no confidence.
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language.
> 
> Edit : This story was in anonymous since à long time and I decide now to put it under my name.

After the tough beginning of the season of the CBJ, Sergei had no confidence and everything, he was really sad.  
People tried to cheer him up, but it's been difficult.

Before the game, Nick has seen him in his room.

"Hey, you know that for the team and for me you are the best, we all trust you"

"Thanks"

Nick kisses Sergei

"I wish you good luck, maybe this can be a good ritual if we win, the kiss before every game, then if we win we continue the hug" say Nick smiling

"Deal" say Sergei

When Nick was leaving, Sergei have felt that his heart was beating differently, it's been because of the kiss of Nick.  
He really appreciates Nick, he loves his hug.  
Maybe with all of this, his confidence will come back and they will win.

And they won the game, he was so happy, Nick has hugged him with a tight hug.

"I'm so happy" say Nick

"It's worked"

"Yeah, totally, so we have found some routine for both of us and I like to see you smiling, you are the best when you are smiling"

After this declaration of Nick, the heart of Sergei was beating differently, he was falling so hard for Nick.  
Maybe they should discuss about it, but maybe another day.  
Now he just wants to celebrate it with his teammate.

**END**


End file.
